1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, and more particularly, to an image processing method for correcting geometrical distortion caused by fisheye lens or ultra-wide angle lens and related image processing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fisheye lens and ultra-wide angle lens are widely used in monitor cameras or general digital cameras. Though this type of camera may capture a scene that is in a quite large angle of view, the captured image is often accompanied with severe geometrical distortion, which will make a user unable to recognize some details in the captured image easily and clearly. In a worst case, the user may fail to recognize the image details due to the geometrical distortion. Therefore, images generated by fisheye lens and ultra-wide angle lens should be restored to images conforming to the original scenes for user's viewing by being processed by proper image processing techniques.